Customers of an online merchant may make a decision whether to purchase a particular product based on an image of the product. For example, a customer may search for a type of product and be presented with many search results. Each of the search results may be accompanied by an image of the product. The customer may decide to click through to a detail network page about the product and/or order the product based on the image that is presented.